Potheads and Pretty Cats
by brojobs
Summary: Pothead student Gamzee falls head over heels for a cute girl, but she doesn't exactly like her back. GamNep, and some KarTer and one sided NepKat. Rated T for Karkat and Gamzee's mouth.
1. cute cats in cardigans

**High School Stuck! AU uwu **

In every school, there will always be the people who everyone talks about, negatively or positively. It could either be the school slut from the daring one who pulled a prank on the principal to the one who was just plain odd whom no one understood. Of course, the odd one would claim that title with a smile on his face.

He inhales a huge breath from his bud, staring at the ceiling while exhaling. He laid on his mattress, Bob Marley posters smiling at him from every wall. Gamzee Makara is the biggest potheads of them all, addicted to them ever since Junior High. When will he stop? No one knows. Not even him. He sits up, dusting the marijuana off his oversized Beatles tee shirt. He peers outside the window, outside still dark this early in the morning. School started in a couple of hours, and he chose to do what he did best and get high to start the day. Besides, it's about time he got his weekly shower.

He walked down the street on the sidewalk, his thick, curly hair flowing against the wind. He gave a warm smile and waves to every student passing by, but of course, the student would simple ignore and walk faster, somewhat uncomfortable with his clown makeup. Surprisingly, this never bothered him, not ever. The pothead entered the building, every teacher eyeing him suspiciously as he waltzed down the hallway to his locker. The students watched him pass by, whispering their opinions to one another about him, giggling, agreeing, _staring._

"Well if it isn't my high best friend." Said Karkat Vantas, one of the most obnoxious students said, coming up to him. Gamzee looked at him, giving him one of his trademark smiles.

"Hey Karkat!" He wrapped his arms around his short, easily-tempered friend. Karkat struggled to escape his embrace, but eventually gave up, patting his back. Gamzee sat down, leaning against the wall, smiling up at Karkat. The shortie scoffed and rolled his eyes at him, a weird way of showing his affection to his best friend.

"Yo Karkat," Gamzee called out to his friend.

"What?"

"Are you all up and into Terezi?" Gamzee said, giggling like the high motherfucker he is. Karkat's face immediately turned into a tomato color, his hands turning into fists.

"What?! T-That's a stupid thing to think, Fuckass!" Karkat laughed it off, making it even more obvious.

"Why w-would you think of something so stupid like that? T-That's.." Karkat dazed off, seeing Terezi walk down the hall, glancing at him, then looking away, smiling.

"Hey, um, I-I'll catch up with you later." Karkat said, stuttering in his own words. Gamzee nodded in agreement, and off went Karkat, chasing after his beloved. The pothead smiled, happy to see his best friend flustered over a girl. He reached for his backpack, taking out the unfinished bud from this morning while plugging in his earbuds. He held the bud with his teeth, and lit the tip, as always. Off he went in his own façade, enjoying whatever random shit his mind had to offer. As he drifted off, someone interrupted.

"Now Nepeta," Equius, the school's best heavy lifter started. A small girl with short, black, wavy hair wearing a green dress with a blue knit cardigan over it, probably still in Junior High listened to him cautiously.

"Promise me that you'll be safe, a-and that you'll pay attention in class, and-"

"Okay, Equius! Jeez, I know what I'm doing!" Equius nodded, and then sighed in relief. He quickly hugged her, as if he was in some kind of rush.

"It seems I have to dash, I'll be late for Physical Education." She nodded, and off he went, speed walking to the gym. Gamzee could only stare at her, for he'd never seen anyone so pretty, so delicate; like a flower. It was almost fate that "Starman" by David Bowie started playing on his iPod, making the moment more dramatic. She tucked her hair behind her ear, looking back at her schedule, sighing in frustration. She looked around, hoping she could find someone help her figure out the location of the classes. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Gamzee. Smiling in relief, she walked closer to him, knocking him back in reality.

"Uh, excuse me," she said, letting out that beautiful, innocent smile again. He only stared in awe, not really knowing what to do in front of a pretty girl.

"Do you have any idea where math class is?" She waited patiently for a response, still smiling. The bud dropped from his mouth. She gave him a confused look, but still waited patiently. Slowly, he lifted an arm, pointing to the direction where the class was. She looked over, and chuckled in response.

"Why thank you!" She said politely. He stared into her deep, green eyes, smiling a little himself.

"I'm Nepeta Leijion." She said, holding out her hand. Gamzee stared at her hand like a buffoon. Instead of taking it, he merely opened his arms, awaiting a hug. Nepeta giggled, going in for a hug anyway. He was so glad he remembered to shower today.

"I'm Gamzee Makara." He finally said, revealing his gentle, yet festive voice. She giggled again in delight. She let go, backing up, and showing her smile one last time.

"Well, I should purrrrobably get going." She said, hovering over the direction math class was in.

"Y-Yeah, I'll see ya later." She smiled once more, and headed to math class. He watched her as she entered the room and left from her sight. His chest started beating heavily, he started sweating violently, and he felt lightheaded, more than he usually was, and that was saying something. He dazed off again, his mind filled with Nepeta, and only Nepeta. He was in a daze, and so far this was his favorite. Never in his life has he met someone so polite, so full of grace, she was just like an angel. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the bell, and soon the halls were flooded again with busy students. Karkat approached him again, just as he promised.

"You Fuckass, did you completely skip class?" Gamzee didn't respond, still dazing off, the thoughts of catgirls in his head. Kar scoffed and walked away, fed up with Gam's attitude. The pothead stood up and headed to his next class; he's done enough procrastinating for now.

As he entered his Biology class, he saw his dream girl already. He was delighted he shared a class with her, now he could know her better. He headed for his usual spot in the back of the class, a perfect spot to watch her from. He plopped down, his eyes locked on her already. He sighed, staring at her perfect hairstyle; short, yet with a wave at the bottom. The yellow flower pin in her hair gave her the perfect look of innocence. She looked like a goddess; well, from Gamzee's perspective. Suddenly, her head turned to his best friend, Karkat, who was sitting in front of her. She smiled up at him, her face already blushing. Karkat, of course, showed no emotion to her back. He merely looked at her as if she was the strangest thing she'd ever seen. He turned back to his work, but she continued to stare at him in a way how Gamzee would stare at her. On the other hand, Gamzee laughed it off in denial.

'There's no way that Nepeta would all up and be into Karkat, that's motherfucking crazy.' Gamzee thought. As he continued deceiving his eyes, Nepeta passed a note to Karkat, and sunk down in her chair, flustered. Karkat read the note, and crumpled it, throwing it at Nepeta's head. Of course, she continued giggling, like an idiot. Gamzee couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. Is Nepeta really into Karkat? Or was he just he being paranoid?


	2. old times

It was now lunch, and Gamzee was sitting at his usual spot in the lunchroom, the table that's almost untouched by the others basically because of Gamzee sitting there. He doesn't usually go to lunch, but he needed to see Karkat. Nepeta liking him was too overwhelming for his poor heart. He scanned the entrance, hoping that his best friend would enter. Soon enough, Karkat made his way through the doors, only with Nepeta right behind him. He was obviously annoyed; he always had a frown, but this time it was worse, it was more of a scowl. He saw Gamzee from across the lunchroom, and turned around to get rid of Nepeta; but not in the most polite way. Nepeta only nodded with a disappointed look on her face, but it quickly lightened up when she blew a kiss at him. He scowled once more and quickly walked away from her.

"Okay I'm here." Karkat said as he sat down across from him, calm as if he didn't yell at anyone. Gamzee looked up at Karkat with his huge eyes, his face missing the huge grin he always wore.

"Karkat, I need to ask you somethin'," Gamzee shifted awkwardly, he's never been completely serious in front of Karkat before; or anyone, as a matter of fact. This was all new for Karkat; he almost couldn't recognize him with that serious expression.

".. Okay, shoot." He said nervously. He hopes it not something really awkward.

"So, you know the new girl, Nepeta, right?" Karkat groaned in annoyance. The sound of her name is already enough for him.

"Ugh, don't even get me started on her. What about the cunt rotting wank fucker?" Gamzee tried to think of someway to ask him without telling him that he likes her. It would make it even more awkward saying that out loud.

"So, do you all up and motherfuckin' like Nep?" Karkat scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"What the fuck would make you say that bullshit?" Gamzee laughed nervously.

"Well, I don't know, I guess it just motherfuckin' looked like she was all up into you, I don't know. Do you all up and like her back?" Karkat shook his head, still scrunching his nose.

"Well, as much as I'd love to be in a glorious relationship with an annoying as fuck cat girl, I'm still in some caliginous romance with Terezi." Karkat said, his face already red with the thought of her.

"Wait, why do you ask?" Gamzee shook his head, not very good at lying either.

"Just wanted to know. Nothin' important." He peered over to Nepeta again, her warm smile warming him up inside.

"Okay, just to make you feel better, I'll stop talking to her. I mean, she is pretty fucking annoying."

"Well okay. You do that, best friend." Well, at least Gamzee knew that there was no chance that Karkat would ever hook up with Nepeta.

"Oh hey! Are you takin' Terezi to prom next month?" Karkat sighed, hoping that he wouldn't bring it up.

"Ugh, don't even remind me. What's the point of going to that bunghole excrement shit wagon of a prom? I mean, is it that fucking important?" Karkat growled in frustration, but that didn't last very long.

"I'm only going because of her. I need to ask her before Strider gets to her and fucks her brains out," Gamzee chuckled, enjoying Karkat's crude humor.

"So let me guess, you're staying home and getting high like every year?" Karkat joked. Gamzee's odd tradition was caused by Tavros Nitram's rejection to prom in their freshmen year; it helped him forget the pain and torture that is rejection.

"Nah, actually I wanted to go this year." Karkat never thought he'd hear Gamzee say those words. Gamzee hated prom, and he knows it.

"W-what? Why would you do that?" Gamzee actually had plans of asking Nepeta, but it was far too soon for that. He'd have to get to know Nepeta better. After all, the first impression she had with him was not as memorable as he had hoped.

"Well, I wanna see my best friend get his first smooch on, that's why!" Gamzee lied. In fact, he was pretty sure Karkat never kissed anyone. Gamzee peered over to the other tables, observing all the commotion. He saw Equius sitting beside Nepeta; the heavy lifter was chugging down gallons of milk as he usually did, and Nepeta watching, looking bored. The next table over was where the thugs usually sat, including Vriska Serket, known by her infamous eye injury from a fight, Meenah Peixies, the one who always carried around some form of weapon, Eridan Ampora, or as the rest of the school called him "The Homocidal Wizard", and lastly Damara Megido, the slutty Japanese foreign exchange student who moved here 2 years ago; they say she moved to the states because of the drug exchange circle she had gotten involved with. He remember how he used to hang out with them all last year, how feared he was by his peers.

**_-Flashback-_**

"Shit, dude, let's go." Said a group of students, looking down the hallway, terrified. The rest of the group fled, leaving a boy behind at his locker. He looked around to find his friends, but he was deserted. There were no teachers, no students, no one. Of course, it was dangerous to be out here alone, any fool knew that. Well, at least anyone who knew about the foretold clown.

He calmly gathered his belongings, and headed for the exit. He'd just left from some after school activities, but it was already dark outside.

The hallway was dead silent; you could only hear distinct footsteps. The boy looked around, startled by one of the honks.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" A voice said from behind his shoulder. He looked around, seeing no one. He tried very hard to be brave, so he continued to walk down the hallway, pretending that what he just heard didn't happen. Another honk blasted from his left ear, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Who are you?!" He yelled as confidently as he could. There was a silence, and uncomfortably long one. Honk. His heartbeat grew faster, heavier. There was another honk down the hallway, up close to his face, from inside a classroom, everywhere. He walked down the exit, hoping he could escape. The honks didn't cease. From every corner there was a honk. He thought he was going crazy. But of course this was no time to stand around. He continued walking, slightly faster from before, wanting to get the fuck out of there.

"Where do you motherfuckin' think you're goin', son?" The voice asked again. He turned around, to see nothing there. At this point he was running to the exit, but something was blocking it; a shadow of a tall man stood in front of the door, the light only reflecting on his sharp teeth. From the inside of his mind, a tune rang; it sounded like an old carnival theme, but messed up in its own way. The boy could only cry in fear.

"Who the fuck are you? I-I just want to leave, man!" He pleaded. The figure laughed loudly; the boy's fear only made him more powerful.

"I am your merciful MESSIAH." The figure said, walking towards the boy, towering over him. The boy tripped and fell on the ground, curling up in a ball.

"Please, if this is about the money I owe Meenah, I promise, I-I pay it back, I swear!" The tall shadow stood in front of him, looking down at the pathetic creature before him. He bent down to his level, crawling nearer. By the time he was face to face with him, the boy was ready to pass out of fear. The clown reached from his pocket, took out a dull looking horn, and squeezed it in front of him, smelling the bittersweet iron smell of blood from inside the horn.

"Welcome to the dark carnival, brother." He grabbed the boy's wrist, and in one move, he broke it. From another room, a trident pinned the boy down from his stomach, locking him to the floor.

"Did I get him?" Said a female voice from the room. Gamzee sighed and looked at the boy, already dead.

"Yeah, motherfucker. You got him." The female walked out, happy at her work. She smiled at the body, glad that her aim was right."

"Aww yeah!" She flipped him over using her large trident, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

"No one borrows money from Meenah and gets away with it." She put the wallet in her bra for safe keeping.

"Nice work this time, Gamzee! Even I was scared!" Meenah complimented him, but he didn't exactly take her praise. He took out a cigarette and lit it, staring at his victim.  
"Was it really worth killing him for 70 bucks? He didn't seem that motherfuckin' bad." Asked Gamzee. Meenah scoffed, and searched the body around in case he had more valuables in his pockets.

"That doesn't matter, Gam. What really matters is how great you scared him! Seriously, take a compliment! That was terrific!" Meenah swooned. Gamzee shrugged, not very satisfied with how he scared him.

"Okay, let's head back with the others. Ooh, wait 'till we tell Damara how well it went!" Meenah said happily. They both walked back to the back of the school, but Gamzee couldn't help but feel sadness at the pit of his stomach.

"And then Gamzee broke his wrist in one pop, just like that!" Meenah told the group. Eridan listened in complete awe, while Damara and Vriska nodded in satisfaction. Meenah rambled on and on about the murder, even showed them the neat pocket knife he had. Gamzee leaned on the wall, still smoking his cigarette. He looked up at the stars, admiring the wonderful light they gave.

"..Isn't that right, Gamzee?" Meenah said. She was obviously still talking about the murder, so he merely nodded in agreement. She went back to telling the details, and he went back minding his own business. How he wishes he could stop with his horrific murder clown act.

The all walked down the street, on their way to their homes. It seemed like the only thing they talk about is murder. Murder him, murder her, and murder everything. He was sick of it.

"Oi Gamzee," Called Damara, the new kid at the time. She didn't know much English, but she sure knew how to get out what she wanted to say.

"You have fun?" She asked, concerned. Gamzee was strangely quiet the whole time, which is unlike him. He would have bragged and boasted about it, giving out his signature moves.

"Uh, yeah. It was fun. Thanks for askin', 'Mara-Sis." He gave out a fake smile and looked away, watching the houses and buildings pass by.

"I'm worried about you, Gamzee." Vriska said, looking at Gamzee walking backwards.

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately, you love doing late night jobs! What happened to that Gamzee we all knew and loved?" The attention was on him. Everyone stopped and looked at him. He sighed.

"I don't know." He said, walking past them. They watched as he walked out of their sight.

-**_flashback over-_**

"Gamzee, we're gonna be late for History, c'mon!" yelled Karkat, snapping him out of his flashback. He looked up startled.

"Oh yeah." As they both left the lunchroom, Gamzee looked back at his old table. Carved on the table was "Eridan", "Damara", "Vriska", "Meenah," and under scribbles of marker was his name. "Gamzee".


	3. streetlamps and stars

"So who did you meet on your first day?" Asked Equius, walking alongside with Nepeta to the outside school garden.

"Oh! I met this really cute guy, Karkat Vantas, and-"

"Ugh, Karkat Vantas has probably the worst tempers I've ever seen in a student. Simply atrocious."

"Also, I met a really sweet boy, he helped me get to math class, and I think we could be really great furrriends!"

Equius smiled, happy that Nepeta had a new friend in school, making her experience at school more enjoyable.

"Oh really? What is his name?" Asked the athlete.

"I think it was Gamzee Makara-"

"W-WHAT?!" Equius exploded. Nepeta froze in shock; her best friend had never yelled at her like this, or in this case, ever. He grabbed her shoulders brute force; more forcefully than he intended to, and stared deep into her eyes.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME, NEPETA. IF YOU ASSOCIATE WITH THAT MONSTOUS MURDERER OF A CLOWN, HE WILL MURDER YOU IN THE MOST GROTESQUE WAY HE COULD EVER THINK UP OF WITH THAT DERANGED MIND OF HIS." He tightened his grip on her shoulders, making her tense up.

"Equihiss! You're hurting me!" She whined. He became conscious of his actions and let go. She massaged her shoulders, easing the pain. Equius calmed down, and his breathing returned to normal. He fixed his glasses, cracking them ever more a bit.

"I-I'm sorry, Nepeta. I just care about my best friend." He hid his face in embarrassment with his hands; however Nepeta held hugged him compassionately.

"I understand, Equihiss, but Gamzee's different now!" Equius groaned in disagreement, but he couldn't bring himself to yell anymore. It was far too much for his strong, yet gentle heart to bear.

"There's no telling with that pothead. Nepeta, he's unstable, he was befriended with Vriska and the others; he has done horrific things with them. They used to go on homicidal rampages, but of course the mindless adults think it is because of a mental disease. They smother him with medical marijuana to keep him stable, but I think he could lose his marbles any minute."

"What do you mean by 'homicidal rampages'?" Nepeta asked; she felt chills down her spine hearing the word 'Homicidal'.

"Gamzee Makara grew up with both his mother and father in prison for manslaughter. He lives with his older brother Kurloz for a guardian; he's not exactly dangerous, but he's accociated with the illegal underground drug trade. They live in an inherited penthouse from their deceased uncle. They nicknamed him 'The Grand Highblood'."

Nepeta shook in fear; shocked that Gamzee's background was as beastly as she imagined. However, she tried to put that behind her.

"Well, EVERYONE has family purroblems!" Nepeta defended. Equius shook his head.

"Nepeta, he has so much more than family problems," He probed at the topsoil, trying to do something else to distract him from breaking something. Nepeta remained silent, too petrified to hear anything else. Equius on the other hand; was already sweating from anxiety. Of course Nepeta was scared, but she had no right to judge someone else's background; homicidal or not.

"Regardless; that's not our business, Equihiss." Nepeta said, standing her ground.

"Sure, Gamzee had some purroblems, but that doesn't mean we can judge him from it! C'mon, Equius don't be a hypocrite!" Nepeta was right, but it was too much to risk. Gamzee was emotionally unstable. There's only so much marijuana he can ingest into his system.

"I've made up my mind, Nepeta. I can't risk you being hurt. I'm sorry." An alien feeling rose up in Nepeta. A feeling she'd never felt; way more than her usual frustration.

"You can't tell me what to do, Zahack! I'm not a little kid! I can make decisions too!" Nepeta has never yelled at her best friend, nor called Equius by his last name before; nonetheless, it hurt. Equius held in the tears; he was a strong guy, a little tears couldn't hurt him.

"I just want you to be safe-"

"Bullshit!" Equius would usually say something about cursing, but this behavior from Nepeta was too overwhelming.

"All you want is for me to let you baby me all the time! I'm fucking sick of it, Zahack! I'm done with your bullshit! I am fucking SIXTEEN YEARS OLD! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A MURDERER; IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, EQ-"

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW?" Equius interrupted. Her angry expression quickly faded, and all that built up anger transformed into fear.

"YOU'RE A CARELESS, IMMATURE, IRRATIONAL YOUNG LADY, AND THAT'S ENOUGH FOR GAMZEE MAKARA TO RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES, CUT OFF YOUR HEAD, AND USE YOUR BLOOD FOR HIS TWISTED USES!" The fear was visible on her face. She didn't know what she was more afraid of; Equius' voice when yelling, the things he was telling her about, or what this argument has become to. She wanted to be mad, and get rid of the wimpy part of her that would always cry about something. She **_desperately_** wanted to be angry; she could feel her tears rising to her tear ducts.

Instead, she took out one of her self-defense gloves, with blades in them like claws. She slipped it on; and instead of running away, she slashed Equius stomach with them, tearing through his black tank top and his skin, blood already dripping from the wound onto the pavement. He gasped, feeling the sharp sting in his abdomen, but tried not to bring attention to it. Sure, it hurt, but what Nepeta was doing hurt even more; it broke his heart.

She froze. In no way had she ever hurt her best friend, but this was a new low. She already knew she had just crossed the line. She stared at the injury she caused, then back up to him. His eyes were closed, and all he was focusing on was to ignore the pain, just like he was taught to all his life. He opened his eyes, only to see a small cat girl crying. Scratch what he thought before; **_this_** hurt him most of all. Seeing her like this was equivalent to having a stake driven in your heart.

"Nepeta-"She ran away hearing his voice. Onto the street, she dashed into the distance. He called out for her, but she didn't hesitate. She ran as fast as her thin legs could carry her. She didn't care what direction she was running in, either. As long as she didn't see her dear friend in pain, it was good enough for her. She kept running until the only light out was the streetlamps and the stars. She tripped over the crack of the sidewalk, landing on the hard pavement. She didn't even bother getting up. She lay there, pitiful and weak. Usually, Equius would have come for her and carried her home, maybe even preparing her some cookies and milk, as he often did. He would tell her it's all okay and nothing's going to hurt her. Unfortunately the only thing hurting her was she.

Oh, how she hated running.


	4. a week

Gamzee stumbled down the street, getting occasional stares from pedestrians. Tonight wasn't like any other night; this time Gamzee was high off his mind, and not his usual half-ounce of weed- high. Tonight, he used six ounces of medical marijuana, half a keg of beer, and 5 shots of vodka. Earlier that night, he was at his best friend's place, celebrating the union of Karkat's now official matesprit Terezi. Of course, Gamzee got too wild, and thus he was kicked out. He wanted to celebrate with his best friend first before meeting up with some old friends, anyway.

He looked around; making sure no one was looking at him. After the coast was clear, he walked into an alleyway, leading to his old hangout. There he saw those familiar shadows he once knew. Meenah was waiting patiently against a wall, trident in her hand. Eridan, at her side, was polishing his nails and his rings, looking pretentious as ever. Vriska was talking to Damara about her pesky mother, which was nothing new. The gang loitered around, ceasing their chatter when they say the tall pothead. Vriska motioned for Damara to go up to him, and the Japanese obediently followed her command.

"We wait long time, Gamzee. Why you take long time?" Damara said poorly. Gamzee snapped back to cruel, harsh, reality, already sobering up.

"I was celebratin' with a friend. I lost the track a' time." He admitted. Damara sneered at him, and then headed back with the others.

"What the fuck did y'all need me here for? It's motherfuckin' 1:00 in the mornin'." They all looked at Vriska, and she stepped forward.

"We need you for one more job." Vriska finally said. Gamzee immediately shook his head in disapproval.

"Not Interested. Sorry." He started to walk away, but just like old times, Eridan stopped him with that one snarky comment.

"Are you sure about that, Gam? Eweryone know-ws you like the new-w girl, y'know-w." Gamzee stopped in his tracks, shocked that it was that obvious. He quickly turned around, just to get in this little rich boy's face.

"Stop sayin', bullshit, Ampora." Gamzee said, grabbing Eridan's shirt collar. The smirk didn't wash off his face, however. He was far too cocky to care if he was going to get beaten to a pulp or not.

"W-what I'm sayin' is that this last job is for Zahack. You'll be sure to w-win her over if you comfort her with a tragic death in her life, right?" Gamzee let go of his collar, the idea taking over his head.

"That's all a girl really needs, right? The need someone to hold and care for her in a serious time of need." Eridan sure knew how to convince someone, but even though he's still drunk/high off his ass, he was always very precautious about this kind of stuff.

"Why can't you guys do it?" Asked Gamzee.

"Because Zahack is too paranoid, that's why. He knows we're after him and for the money he didn't return." Meenah responded. Gamzee hated all this commotion for money. It was ridiculous; all this trouble for money. If they really needed money, they should get jobs.

"We'll give you a week to think." Vriska finally said. He shifted awkwardly, and shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets. He sighed deeply, finally popping the question.

"What happens if I don't?" Gamzee asked somberly. Everyone came out of their own façade hearing those words come out of his mouth.

"Simple," Said Vriska. Gamzee listed an eyebrow at her odd response.

"We'll go for an easier target."

"What do you-"

"Nepeta Leijion, of course." Gamzee shook his head in disbelief. This was way too crazy, even for all of them.

"ALL O' Y'ALL ARE MOTHERFUCKIN' MESSED UP. MOTHERFUCKIN' NEPETA LEIJION HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ALL OF THIS." Gamzee yelled. He knocked over a nearby trashcan in anger, making a loud crash.

"That may be so, but you have a week to think about it." Vriska flipped her hair as if she was the hottest shit around. Gamzee growled under his breath, furious that he has to make such a horrible decision. It was there that he finally stormed out, unable to say anything else. He marched out into the street, punching a mailbox on his way. He felt like his mind was going to black out with all these emotions. Still being cautious with how he expressed them, he had no other option but to calmly keep walking. He plugged in his headphones to distract himself and put on some Slipknot to distract him, but unfortunately, the heavy metal only fueled his hate-fire.

"I'm gonna leave early." Karkat grabbed his coat from the rack and began to button it up. Terezi turned to him from the living room floor.

"What? You're gonna miss 'Cops'! Anyway it's below freezing; I thought you were sleeping over." Karkat sighed, knowing what she's going to do next.

"Um.. Gamzee left his stash of pot here, and-" Terezi scoffed and turned around, annoyed with Karkat's loyalty to his Ne'er-Do-Well best friend.

"Hey, you know what happens if he doesn't get his weed."

"Just give it to him tomorrow; it's almost three in the morning."

"No, you don't understand, he REALLY fucking needs this shit, it's like a medical condition." Terezi didn't bother to tell him anything else; the fact that he'd blow the sleepover they were planning all month was more than enough. Karkat went up to her and kissed Terezi on the cheek regardless of her anger.

"Hey. I'm sorry, okay?" She turned to him and kissed him on the lips.

"You're lucky you're cute, Karkles." She pushed his hair back, just how he liked her to do. He finally headed to the door, and left his girlfriend's place. He looked around her front lawn, observing the small white particles of snow already falling to the ground. He took a moment to enjoy the snowflakes falling on the ground, then headed to the car. As he hopped in and turned the engine on, he wondered if Gamzee was even home.

"Nah. He's home." He said quietly to himself. He turned up the radio to Daft Punk and headed down town.

"WEEEE'VE COME SO FAAAAAR," He sang loudly during the car ride, passing the many businesses in town.

"SHE'S UP ALL NIGHT 'TILL THE SUN, I'M UP ALL NIGHT TO GET SOME, SHE'S UP ALL NIGHT FOR GOOD FUN, I'M UP ALL NIGHT TO GET-"His loud singing was interrupted by a strange sight that caught his eye. What he saw- or WHAT he thought he saw was a human leg sticking out of a bush in front of a local McDonalds.

He stopped the car and rushed out, followed by loud "OH MY FUCK"'s. He rushed out, taking out his phone and dialing the numbers 911. He looked back at the leg, this time something seeming familiar. He hesitantly walked closer, relieved that the leg was connected to a body, but the shoe on the leg seemed dangerously familiar. The shoe was a blue Mary Jane, and he only knew one person who would wear such tacky clothing. He opened the bush, seeing the one person he didn't want to see at the time being.

"Fucking NEPETA LEIJION!" He growled loudly and pulled at his hair in frustration. He carried her pale, blue body into his car, slammed the door, and drove away.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN FRONT OF THE FUCKING MCDONALDS AT BELOW FREEZING WEATHER?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOUR BRAINS FUCKED OUT BY SOME OLD CREEP?!" He rambled on. Nepeta in the backseat, trying to get all her warmth back was could only mutter a few words.

"Karkat.." She mustered up. He quit his rambling to hear her speak, but unfortunately, she didn't have much to say at the moment.

"Can.. I ask you something?"

"Motherfuckin.. Vris-Sis.." Gamzee muttered on his living room couch. Kurloz wasn't supposed to come home until the afternoon, and he was all alone in this huge mansion. He looked around, observing his uncle's old furniture, his creepy clown portraits that Gam and Kurloz don't bother putting down (they've learned to like them, actually). He'd never noticed how _purple _the mansion was, now that he noticed it. He got up into the grand kitchen and rummaged around for a faygo, when the doorbell rang. He looked over to the microwave clock, and it read 4:32.

"Who the motherfuck is up this early?" He muttered under his breath.


	5. a night of no sleep

"Here." Karkat shoved Nepeta to Gamzee, throwing the bag of weed at his head as well. He stormed off, leaving her on his doorstep.

"Don't you fucking worry, Nepeta, Gamzee will answer ALL your questions!" He hopped into his car, loudly slammed the door (he has a habit of doing that), and drove away. Nepeta, still not knowing what was going on, stood mindlessly in Gamzee arms.

"Hello, again, Gamzee." She said plainly. It was way too early for Gamzee to be talking to cute girls, and he had no idea what to say to her.

"Sorry to bother you this early, but can I ask you some things?" She turned to him, and he stared back, his face red and sweaty.

"Uh.. Yeah, sure." He asked, now growing confused.

"You, uh.." Gamzee held his breath.

"You.. Haven't killed anyone, have you?" She asked. He sighed, and let go of her.

"Come on inside. I'll explain." He walked in, and she followed into the large mansion. She looked around, observing his unique sense of furniture. Although the clown portraits weren't her cup of tea, she thought they were creative. He sat down on the large leather couch, and patted the seat next to him, gesturing for her to sit down.

"So to motherfuckin' start," Gamzee cleared his throat, and Nepeta waited patiently, like always.

"Intermittent explosive disorder." He spat out.

"Huh?"

"A mental disorder. You get uncontrollable rage, extreme fits of anger. Now that I'm motherfuckin' stocked with all the weed I need, I don't all up and have that problem anymore," Gamzee shuddered, and his eyes wandered around anxiously.

"But when I was a freshman, I was fuckin' atrocious."

-flashback-

"Now Gamzee, explain to me why you hurt Tavros Nitram." Said Ms. Paint, the school principal. Gamzee sat in the chair facing her; his knees up to his chest, and his face scratched up and bleeding.

"I told you." He whispered, bringing his knees closer.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I told you, he MOTHERFUCKIN' REJECTED ME! THAT SON OF A BITCH CRIPPLE MOTHERFUCKIN' REJECTED ME!" He shouted, then knocked off the lamp on her desk. She jumped, startled by his sudden actions, but ignored it.

"Gamzee, please. Deep breaths." She said calmly. Gamzee took her advice and took a long breath in and let it out slowly.

"I know rejection is very hard to cope with, but anger and violence is never the answer." Gamzee nodded anxiously, getting his hair messy by nodding too much.

"Yes ma'am." He whispered.

"For your actions however, I'm still going to have to give you a week of detention." Gamzee sighed softly, nodded, and looked out the window, seeing a group of kids doing some kind of game and kicking some object..

'What kind of motherfuckin' game is that?' Gamzee thought. He looked closer, and noticed that the object was a boy with a red Mohawk, a kid from the drama club named Rufioh. The kids WERE KICKING A BOY.

"Here's your detention slip, I'll see you tomorrow, Gamzee." She handed him a pink detention slip and dismissed him from the office.

He walked out quickly and to the front of the school where he saw the group. When he got there, his assumption was correct. They were kicking the tar out of that poor boy. One of the bullies; an Asian girl wearing some kind of uniform was shouting something to the target, maybe Japanese? Gamzee desperately wanted to be mad at hurting the boy, but he couldn't afford another detention slip. Five times this week is already enough.

"H-hey! You guys! Don't motherfuckin' hurt him!" Gamzee said; his voice shaking. He could feel his hands trembling, and tears build up. They ignored him; they didn't even see him there. He said it again louder, but it was no luck.

"You STUPID, TWISTED, SON OF A BITCHES MOTHERFUCKERS, STOP BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF THE BOY, YOU HEAR ME?!" He shouted. They stopped and faced him, only to be teased by one of the bullies.

"Oh yeah? W-what're you gonna do?" He said, fixing his scarf and glasses in a posh manner. Gamzee didn't want to make things worse; he only wanted to stop them. However, the voices in his head thought otherwise. Gamzee went up the Harry Potter wannabe and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground, spitting out a few teeth, and his face smothered in blood. The others circled the bleeding nerd, leaving the other one alone, and giving him a chance to breathe.

Gamzee immediately went to help the Mohawk boy, and the others still staring at the other one.

"Did you see that?" Said one with long braids. The group nodded in approval. Instead of intimidated or beating Gamzee up for hurting one of them, they looked quite impressed. Gamzee helped the guy with the Mohawk up, making sure they didn't severely injure him.

"You! Clown!" Said the Asian. Gamzee timidly turned around and faced her.

".. What?" Gamzee whispered, grabbing onto the boy's arm. She gestured for him to come nearer, but he hesitated.

"Hey. Get out of here before they motherfuckin' do anything else." Gamzee whispered to the boy. He nodded, and ran away, thanking him as he left.

"What the fuck is your deal, motherfuckers?" He asked from a safe distance.

"You should hang with us!" One with a robotic arm said sweetly and politely. Gamzee scowled, but then thought it over.

'You can't trust them, they almost motherfuckin' killed a guy!' He thought. The clown's scowl faded, and politely rejected them. As he began to walk away, the girl with the long braids stopped him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you do realize that, well; you're no better than we are?" She said. Gamzee became stiff all over, not because she was that close, but because she was right. He knocked out that guy in one blow, all because of his stupid disorder.

"Plus, everyone knows about your problem." She added. He quickly shoved her hand away, walking away. He may be violent, but he would never stoop to that level.

"Who else do you have, Makara?! You have no friends!" The girl with the robotic arm said crudely. Well there went her so-called innocence. He quickly turned around, coming straight at her. She grinned menacingly, only for her expression to turn to fear when he picked her up by her one sleeved-shirt collar.

"Give me a good motherfuckin' reason why I should." The girl sputtered nervously, her arms flailing, trying to escape the strong grip of Gamzee.

"We l-like you! We think you're great! A-and we want to hang out with you!" She spat out. He didn't cease to stop; her attempt at kindness no longer worked. She spat out whatever compliment she could think of, making her look more ridiculous in front of her group; he even heard snorts and giggles from them.

"Is that all you motherfuckin' have to say?" Said Gamzee impatiently. Vriska was becoming restless; out of energy and excuses. He let go of her shirt collar, and let her catch her breath. He may have an anger disorder, but he was brought up to _never, EVER_ hit a woman.

"We want to be friends with you!" She said finally. He quickly looked up to her from massaging his hands with confusion.

"Girl, I motherfuckin' messed up Harry Potter over here. Are you fuckin' aware of what you're sayin'?" He asked, his guard knocked down by her remark.

"Don't worry about him, he's always that mouthy! He should have seen it coming!" She turned back to the wizard-wannabe, still bleeding and on the ground, but holding one thumb up with one hand, and holding his broken nose with the other.

"Well, I'm not gonna forget the fact that you motherfuckin' almost killed that boy!" He yelled. Vriska crossed her arms and flipped her hair.

"He was asking for it. Anyway, that's the past." She smiled brightly.

"So what do you say? Wanna become friends with us?" His mind drifted off after she said 'friends'. He never had friends before, nor did he ever want to. Of course, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Maybe, just maybe, he'd have more confidence and his anger problem would work out. Ah, what a mediocre day this has been.

"Okay." Said Gamzee, trying not to sound excited. All of his new friends smiled warmly; even Harry Potter on the ground.

Gamzee checked his phone clock anxiously, looking around the closed train station. There wasn't anyone in sight, and it sure as fuck wasn't a proper meeting place. He double checked his phone to the conversation he had with the one-armed lady, Vriska.

AG: Hey! Meet us at the place 8eside McDonald's at like, 8:00.

TC: you mean the motherfuckin abandoned train station? :o?

AG: Yeah, it's our secret meet up place.

AG: Don't let anyone follow you, and don't 8ring anyone.

AG: Okay? ::::)

TC: honk.

Just as he thought over WHY he came in the first place, he heard a loud thud; like a piece of steel falling onto concrete. He turned to the sound's direction, and ventured forward. It was too dark to make out, but he could have sworn he saw a human figure.

"Hello?" He called out. Besides the ring of his echo, there was complete silence. Surely there was someone there; he could even hear the footsteps in the distance. Maybe they were shy.

"Yo motherfucker, I ain't here to hurt you." He called out again. The sound of footsteps stopped completely to his words. Gamzee wasn't one to believe in ghosts. Sure, Kurloz would tease him about his uncle's spirit haunting the mansion, and SURE, he would believe him. However, this didn't feel right. Not one bit. This presence he feels seems too real and to overexposed to seem ghostly. Just then, he heard a familiar female voice calling his name.

"Gamzee!" Said Vriska, the one with the robotic arm. She ran to him, looking like she's being chased by someone.

"What the motherfuck's goin' on, Vris-Sis?" He asked, concerned. She was hyperventilating, tears running down her cheeks, and her jeans ripped at the knees.

"THERE'S S-SOMEONE TRYING TO GET ME!" She exploded, her hands resting on her knees, smothering them with blood. He grabbed her shoulders, trying to cease her hyperventilating.

"WHO?! WHERE THE MOTHERFUCK IS HE?!" She pointed to the other side of the station, and he ran in the direction. There are some wonders his disorder gave him. For example: when he's in his moods, he run faster, he becomes stronger; he's basically inhuman. For once, his disability gave him the strength to run and knock the shit out of Vriska's terrorist. Once he got to the entrance, he saw him standing there, like a lifeless puppet. He stared lifelessly at Gamzee with a teasing, yet forced smirk. He gestured for him to come closer, and he did, alright. Gamzee punched his jaw, kicked his stomach, and threw him to the walls. Once the man fell to the floor, Gamzee kicked his head, and only stopped to check if he was breathing.

He let out an inhuman wheeze and simply stopped breathing. Gamzee took out his phone and shined the light on his victim. The harsh light shined on Rufioh Nitram, the one from the drama club, who was being beaten to death earlier. He dropped his phone, and back away. He just killed a boy. Gamzee Makara, the school weirdo with intermittent explosive disorder, just killed Rufioh Nitram. He was speechless. He couldn't even breathe. Right there, in that old train station, he realized that HE was dangerous. He had all this bottled up rage, and this was how he was to let out. Killing people.

"You did great! I feel safer already!" Vriska patted his back, and wiped away her false tears. Gamzee grabbed her wrist, and got in her face.

"WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK, YOU BITCH?! YOU JUST MADE ME MOTHERFUCKIN' KILL HIM! HE DID MOTHERFUCKIN' NOTHIN' WRONG! WHAT THE FUCK IS MOTHERFUCKIN' WRONG WITH YOU?!" He yelled furiously. She couldn't help but laugh at him. He stopped his ranting, and let go of her wrist.

"I never told you to kill him. Hehe, hell, I didn't even tell you to go after him. We could have escaped before he 'got me', but YOU chose to put him out of his misery." He wishes desperately that none of this was true, that all of this was a bad dream. He wishes that she was wrong, that she was HOPELESSLY wrong, but she wasn't. She was right. He wanted to kill him. He beat the shit out of poor Rufioh. Because of him, he was destined to live his life full of guilt and violence.

".. W-what now? What do we motherfuckin' do with him?"

"I'll get it. I know a guy." She winked at him.

"But what'll happen to his family? Don't you ever motherfuckin' think of that?"

"Gamzee, all I care about is giving em' what they deserve." She flipped her hair, and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon. We should go before anyone else gets here." He didn't even respond. His mind was spinning, and all he could think about was Rufioh, and his young life thrown away. He could have become a great person, but Gamzee threw it all away. She dragged him out of the train station, and drove him home. That night, he didn't sleep. He couldn't. How would he?

"Hey, you do realize that, well; you're no better than we are?"

-flashback over-

"But I don't get it. Why didn't you stop after that time?" asked Nepeta. Gamzee scratched his head, thinking of a better way to put it.

"Well… I guess I was so motherfuckin' desperate to make friends at the time," He got up and walked around, pacing almost.

"No one's ever made an attempt to motherfucking get to know me." Nepeta sniffled, letting out a few tears. He turned to her, realizing that she was actually crying. He's told this story to billions of therapists, why is it that she's the first one to cry to it?

"Oh motherfucker, what's wrong?" He sat down beside her, set down her mug on the coffee table, and comforted her.

"It's all ..so sad! It's incredible how strong.. you are!" She said in between sobs. She wrapped her arms around him, letting out her tears on him. He could feel his face warming up, and he hugged back tightly.

"I wouldn't motherfuckin' say that." He ran his fingers through her soft, black hair, kissing her forehead to stop the waterworks.

"MAKARA!" A brute muffled voice yelled from outside the door. The person pounded on the door, almost enough to punch through. He got up from the couch to answer the door, only to see a strong young man, furious as a bull.

"Hey Eq-Bro." He said calmly. Equius pushed him out of the way, and made his way into the mansion.

"NEPETA!" He called out, searching the rooms.

"Equius?" She called out from the living room. He heard her voice and rushed to the living room.

"Nepeta Leijion." He said angrily, yet in a relieved tone. Nepeta winced, hoping that this wouldn't get too loud.

"Do you have ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN ROAMING THE STREETS LOOKING FOR YOU?! AND HERE YOU ARE, IN A SERIAL KILLER'S HOUSE, DRINKING SOMETHING THAT COULD HAVE BEEN POISONED FOR ALL I KNOW! YOU'RE MORE CARELESS THAN I THOUGHT!" He shouted. Nepeta hid her face in one of the couch pillows, already upset.

"Equihiss, you don't understand, Gamzee was just telling me-"

"Oh! Now he's telling you his wild stories, is he?!" He turned to Gamzee, facing him and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Tell me, Makara. Just how high are you right now? How much medical marijuana did they stuff in your lungs?!"

"Bro, I'm completely weed-free. I haven't motherfuckin' touched a joint in over 7 hours." He said calmly. Equius sneered at him, and shoved him away.

"Come on, Nepeta!" He went over to her and picked her up, then stormed out the front door. He slammed the door after him so hard that one of the Grand High Blood's portraits.

"Motherfuckin' shit."


	6. absent

_** Author's note: AHH SORRY I UPDATED LATE. I've had a bad fucking case of writer's block for a while ;a; Also, I'm sorry if Kurloz is OOC, I don't really know much about him. **_

Gamzee lay on his bedroom floor, the blisters under his feet and his head aching from stress. His alarm clock had been playing Skrillex for 30 minutes on repeat, his pants were missing in action, and Faygo bottles sprawled across the room. He really got thinking last night, didn't he? There was also a distinct smell of burning eggs from the kitchen.

"Kurloz!" Gamzee ran out of his bedroom, down the large flight of stairs, and to the kitchen, almost tripping on his feet. There he was, making burnt eggs while listening to his old David Bowie tapes. He was dancing along to 'Let's Dance', wearing his favorite black shirt with a skeleton outline on it, and boxers with Scooby Doo on them. Gamzee embraced his brother tightly, and he embraced back. Gamzee couldn't help but smile like an idiot, he hadn't seen his bog brother in over a month.

"Where have you motherfuckin' been up to, Kurly?" Gamzee asked, the goofy smile still on his face.

'Nothing very interesting, just doing some work, I hope I did not keep you waiting,' Kurloz signaled in sign language.

"Don't you motherfuckin' worry about it! I've been just motherfuckin' peachy keen!" Gamzee lied with a smile.

'Has there been any contact from my Kittybitch?' He signaled, the look of excitement taking over his face. Gamzee shook his head hesitatingly, his smile fading.

"Not really. Sorry brothah." He said sadly. He knew how he and Meulin don't talk much nowadays, well, not how they used to.

Kurloz shook his head, and played with his big mess of hair.

'Do not worry, we will fix things.' He signaled. He sighed and ruffled Gamzee's hair, attempting to cheer him up.

"Um, Kurly? Your motherfuckin' eggs are on fire." Kurloz turned around, his eggs aflame. He did a surprised expression, and grabbed the broom and started to fan at it. Gamzee left while his older was brother lost attention to him, and walked back to his bedroom. He slumped on his large stack of dirty laundry, and looked around his bedroom. The Bob Marley posters hung on the wall, a few photographs of him and Karkat from a few months ago when they went to Six Flags, and some bicycle horns. Back when he was prescribed to medical marijuana, his therapist gave him a bunch of horns so Kurloz would come whenever he's having a breakdown.

Of course, Kurloz was never in the house. The horns were fun for a while, however. He looked to his desk, knocked off all the Faygo bottles and chip bags and took out a sheet of paper and pencil. He drew a quick stick figure sketch of Nepeta, then one of Equius. First, he crossed out Equius, and began to write.

'EQUIUS GONE:

NO INTERUPTIONS W/ ME AND NEP

NEP LEFT WITH NO BFF

NEP GOES INTO DEPRESSION

I COMFORT NEP

ME AND NEP DATE'

He quickly crumpled up the sheet and threw it in the trash bin.

_What if she motherfuckin' finds out? How would I lie to her and say I didn't murder her best friend?_

He stood up and started pacing, running his fingers through his hair. He had the lives of two innocent people in his hands, and he can only save one. He knew Equius was probably innocent for what he did, and he could never let anyone harm Nepeta.

_You can't fuckin' run away from this, you have _nowhere_ to run. _

His legs and arms started to feel numb and he fell to the ground and curled up in a ball, and his breathing became too hard to control. He looked around, and his eyes landed on one of his horns. With all the remaining strength he had left, he anxiously grabbed the bicycle horn and squeezed the ever-loving-shit out of it.

_Bro, he ain't gonna come. _

After 15 minutes, he let go. Kurloz never came to his side.

Karkat!" He turned around at his name to see the girl he saved hours ago. With a long, heavy sigh, he walked up to her.

"What the fuck do you want?" He said rudely. Despite his lack of politeness, she lit up that goofy grin on her face.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for a few days ago, when you picked me up from the street, and then threw me out to Gamzee's house.." She faded.

"But nonetheless, thanks." She grinned.

"Okay." He started walking away, but she interrupted his path and stood in front of him.

"Karkat, well, since we're lab partners and everything, and we have that purroject due in a few days, do you wanna-"

"No." He turned around to leave, but she grabbed onto his arm.

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"I don't wanna fucking know." She huffed, and tried to restore her positive tone.

`"Do you wanna come over to work on the project?" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, annoyed. He looked back at her, already disgusted with her pleading eyes. Karkat rolled his eyes again, emphasizing his hate.

".. Fine, but just for this project." She squealed in delight, and clapped her hands happily.

"And, uh, not to barge in on your fucking personal life or anything, but don't you owe Gamzee one big-fucking-thank-you?" Her content smile lit down a little, and her shoulders drooped.

"Oh, I should go say something, shouldn't I? I haven't talked to him since Saturday," She looked over to his locker, and in his usual sitting spot.

"Is he even here?" She asked Karkat. He looked over to his phone, checking if Gamzee had sent him something about his absence.

"He said he's sick." He read.

"Oh. Well, do you wanna come with me to his house before we go to mine?" She asked.

"Sure." He said, actually more politely.

He pulled up his old Corolla to the Gate of his best friend's huge mansion. He turned down "Under Pressure" on his car stereo, and looked out the window.

"It looks even bigger in daylight!" Nepeta said, her eyes glued onto the huge mansion. She looked over to the eerie front décor, the gargoyles and angel statues. He parked and walked up to the gate, and pressed the buzzer. Nepeta tagged along right behind him, still looking around on the fancy looking piece of land.

"Yo." Gamzee said weakly from the buzzer.

"It's me and Nepeta."

A loud buzz came from the speaker, and the gate unlocked. He pushed the gate open and walked down the long driveway.

"So what Equius told me was true, did he inherit this mansion from... The Great Whatever-It-Was?" Nepeta asked.

"Yeah, I'd recommend NOT fucking talking about The Grand Highblood around Gamzee. He's not one to accept that the only reason he lives in a huge fucking place like this is because his dead Druggie uncle died and gave it to his nephews." He said.

"Oh. Well, does he live there alone?" She asked, now with more concern in her tone.

"Yeah. He doesn't talk about his parents, so don't fucking talk about it to him." He answered, now very annoyed.

"Does-"

"CAN WE FUCKING CUT THE QUESTIONS ALREADY?!"

"Alright, alright. Jeeeeez."

She followed him to the doorstep, and he rang the doorbell. They waited at least 10 minutes, and finally Gamzee opened the door, in one of his uncle's old bathrobes, with "GHB" embroidered on the back.

"Hey y'all. What motherfuckin' brings you here?" He asked, trying to make it sound like there wasn't anything wrong. Karkat crossed his arms, already seeing his bullshit.

"Hi Gamzee, how come you weren't at school?" Nepeta asked, hiding behind Karkat. Gamzee smiled awkwardly and scratched his head.

"Uh, I was just a little tired today, I think I may have motherfucking' caught a cold or some shit. No big deal." He lied.

"Oh. Okay." Nepeta said, not really knowing what to say. Karkat glared at him, and shook his head, pressuring Gamzee into honesty.

"Do you guys wanna.. motherfuckin'.. come.. in?" He said as he gestured inside.


End file.
